Library
by Violet Fier
Summary: An ordinary afternoon in Miami, in a ordinary library, with two not-so-ordinary girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, this is my first Crossover. Finishing this has been a dream of mine. Yes, ladies and gentlemen of the two fandoms, I'll give you the Invasion of my two OTPs! Percabeth and Auslly!**

**For those who know about all of this, you'd probably recognize them as the two ultimate couples from the book series Percy Jackson & The Olympians – Heroes of Olympus, and the Disney show, Austin & Ally. For those who watch A&A daily, but have few ideas about PJO – HoH, I recommend them. Like really. They're amazing. For those who are obsessed with PJO – HoH, but don't know what the heck is A&A, I also recommend you to watch it. There's no no guarantee that you'd like the show the way I do, because of multiple reasons, but I personally think it's funny and adorable. At least, I want you to know that I cast the two lead actors as Jason and Piper, two other amazing characters from HoH. And for those who don't know about either of them, well, sucks for you. In that case, I suggest you shut your computer down right now (because this fic contains some heavy spoilers), go out, pick the books up and start reading, or turn on your Disney Channel and watch the show, finish one of them, and come back here.**

**Warnings:**

**Pure fluff.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson & The Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series, or the TV show Austin & Ally.**

**I'm Vietnamese, English is not my first language, so sorry if my grammar sucks.**

**I don't do AUs in this. Every past event, memory and experience of the characters were actually adopted from the books/show.**

**I don't do OOC. In fact, I try to stay true to the character as much as possible. If you have any question or remark, feel free to review.**

**Library**

Ally Dawson loves libraries.

In details, she especially loves the George McCaft Library of Miami, Florida, with high ceiling, wide windows, peaceful and quiet atmosphere, and endless, endless rows of bookshelves.

I further details, she prefers one special seat at desk 9. It's far enough for her to be alone, and locates right in front of the window, which provides her just the perfect amount of light for reading, and a nice sun-bathe. Being as white as her is not an option in a city like Miami. Although the beach might not be one of her problems anymore, the sand still itches, and who could read a book at such crowded place?

She asked Austin to pick her up at 4, once she finish her copy of "To kill a Mockingbird" and hopefully, lyrics for his next song.

But today isn't Ally Dawson's lucky day.

Her favorite seat has been invaded.

A blonde girl is at_ her_ spot, her head buries in a thick book. A tall stack of books are sitting on the desk. Ally reads the titles: Advanced Architecture, Ancient Times' Architecture, The Arts of Lighting, Greece Architecture, and ooh, Arts & Crafts.

As uneasy as she feels, Ally can't ask the girl to move. Two things happen. First, she is Ally Dawson, who is shy and sweet and polite to everyone. Second, she's never seen the blonde before in her life. She's a complete stranger, how could she know that Ally is always sitting there? And seriously, what could Ally do? Write on the back of the chair something like "Property of Ally Dawson" by permanent marker?

Well, right now, she wishes she could.

But that's not true.

And the librarian wouldn't like it.

And it would ruin that nice chair.

Helplessly, Ally sits down on her second favorite spot, Desk 10, first chair, next to the blonde.

Annabeth glances at the girl next to her. She's carrying some textbooks and a copy of "To kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee, and seems pretty excited to open it. "Nice choice," Annabeth silently compliment the stranger, because she doesn't expect a girl like that can be interested in that kind of tension. The girl's probably seventeen, based on what Annabeth can see on her textbooks, but she has the look of a fourteen-year-old. She's petite, maybe just about 5'4 or shorter. Even when she's in those wedges, Annabeth easily towers her. Chestnut locks cover her shoulders and end at the middle of her back. She has doe-like eyes, chipmunks' cheeks, and curvy lips. The kind that people consider as a sweet, innocent, sensitive and naïve schoolgirl, who watches sappy romance movies and dreams about Prince Charming daily. Annabeth can relate to that. She gets those wrong statements all the time just because she's blonde. And although the new girl still seems pretty naïve and childlike to her, the amount of makeup on her face and the way she dresses want to tell the world: "I'm old enough to make my own serious opinions and decisions, so don't treat me like a child because I'm not."

She tries not to smile every time the girl look up from her book, secretly studies her with pure curiosity, in a most obvious and adorable way possible. She kind of wishes she has a little sister. Not one of her half-siblings at Camp, but a sister, whose character is 180 different from her, she can share lovely sweet secrets with.

Ally mentally scolds herself for staring. There're a few times she tries to open her mouth and speak to the blonde, but she doesn't know how. Instead, she's sitting here and observing her with the attention she should've paid on her book. "She's pretty," Ally thinks to herself. The girl has the feature of the cheerleaders that Austin is obsessed with: tall and tan and athletic. Her really short shorts show off her unfairly long, graceful legs compare to Ally's short and wobbly ones. Her blonde hair is to one side, reveal the beautiful bone structure from her cheek to her neck to her shoulder. She's the kind of girl that boys call hot or sexy or drop dead gorgeous. But there's something weird about her. It's probably her eyes. They are gray and big. "So? My eyes are big, too," Ally protests. But not _that_ big. The blonde's eyes are _wide_. They're filled with intelligence and wisdom, like she can think of a million things all at once. The glimmer in them seems challenging, and pretty intimidating, to say the least. It's a look that says she knows it all, and it wouldn't bring you any good trying to lie and argue with her. Also, the way she carries herself with such ease and grace, with muscles lay still and relax but active, like a cheetah in the night, and something un-humanlike suddenly makes Ally feels self-conscious about her clumsy nature.

She finds herself wondering, "Would Austin like her?" A wave of jealousy washes through her. She grumpily pushes it aside. Why would Austin pay attention to a random girl in the library whom he's not even met? And Ally's pretty sure he likes her. Besides, the girl looks tough, he wouldn't be able to last more than two days. But then again, the blonde _is gorgeous_. Austin is a guy, and guys have a soft spot for girls like that. Still…

"Excuse me?Did I do something wrong?"

"Eh… What?"

The blonde look at her, a look of concern in her eyes. "You were staring at me for the past five minutes, and all of a sudden you frowned. Did I bother you?"

"No, no. Sorry." She looks around in desperate need in changing the subject. She can't let a stranger, especially such friendly one, know that she just considered them as competition. That'd be super unfair for them and embarrassing for her. Her eyes land on the books on the girl's desk. "So…architect?"

"Yeah." The blonde smiles, seems clearly satisfied with the recognition. "I have some projects going on. You?"

"I'm a songwriter. And singer. But only part-time. I'm still in high school."

"Cool." She holds out her hand. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

It takes Ally a moment to realize that Annabeth's hand is not at all perfect. It has nice shape, small with long, slender fingers, but it's rough and callous. Her nails are uneven. Scars and scraps scatter along the tan skin. "She'd probably been in an army. Or she had a tough past." The thought makes Ally feel guilty, for being too selfish that she didn't notice that detail sooner.

She returns Annabeth's handshake. "I'm Ally Dawson. Nice to meet you."

"Ally Dawson?" Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "You're not accidentally Austin Moon's songwriter, are you?"

"Yes. That's the one." Now, Ally isn't the type of girl who brags about herself in front of strangers, but it sure feels nice having some recognition. And maybe, just maybe, a mention of her being Austin's (even a very brief one) makes her happier and more secure. A little bit. "You know him?"

Annabeth shrugs. "Not really. No offense but I'm not into his genre of music. It's my roommate at the university who has a major crush on him that she learnt his biography by heart. I just pick up a few things from our conversations."

Ally isn't sure what to feel: guiltily relieved when Annabeth seems to not have the slightest interest in Austin, or a little annoyed by someone who doesn't like their music and be so frank about it. She's always been a nice girl, after all.

"So, what brings you to Miami?"

Annabeth says. "Well, my boyfriend and I figured out that it would be nice to have some time freely for just the two of us, instead of a same old, dutiful summer at our summer camp." Actually, mostly her, struggling between Greek, Myths and Strategy classes at Camp Half-blood. Percy instead only has Swordfight. Then, she is the counselor of the Athena Cabin. And Percy, being in the Poseidon Cabin, only has his own butt to take care of. On top of it all, there are her blueprints and early projects, which explain why it was so unfair that Percy was the one talked her into this vacation. Despite those inconveniences, she has to admit it was a great plan coming from him, and she doesn't regret that she's trapped.

She's not going to tell you what Percy's plan was, all you need to know is it contained some talking, some persuading, some promises, and some (lots of) intimacy.

"A summer camp? And dutiful?" Ally asks.

"Yeah, we're both counselors and advisers, so it's pretty busy, to say the least."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Annabeth shrugs. "He's outside. Probably at the beach or the skateboarding park. He's picking me up at 4. Date night."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"Uhm…When we were sixteen. It was summer at camp. We shared a kiss, then our snoopers threw us into the canoe lake. Then we kissed again." Annabeth likes telling that story. It's theirs, and it's one of a kind, and it's beautiful. So in some occasions, when she meets someone she likes, like this girl Ally for example, she'd bring it out. Of course, minus some minor details that could affect their true identities.

"That's so romantic! How about your work?"

"My work? Well, I'm working on a building at Manhattan, and some smaller projects, like villas or gardens, here and there. I think my boyfriend worried that I worked too hard, he decided to drag me on this vacation. Yours?"

Austin's smile suddenly pops up in Ally's head for some unknown reasons. Her cheeks are flushed almost immediately and she starts panicking.

"Who? Me? Pfft…I don't have a boyfriend."

"Uhm…that's not what I meant. I'm asking you about your music career, but thanks for the information, anyways."

"Oh? That." Ally laughs nervously. "Yeah, it's great working with Austin. I wouldn't ask for a better partner. He inspires me a lot. I write better when he's around. Still, sometimes he behaves so childishly, it's frustrating. I know we're teenagers and we have flaws and he's a guy so I need to tolerate him and so on, but it's just not fair, you know? Like any time he did something wrong, he just needed to look at me with those kind, puppy-dog eyes and speak some sweet words to me and I would constantly forgive him. After that, he will continue being inconsiderate and clueless and stupid. Like when he ditched me for…"

"I'm sorry," Annabeth tries to stifle a laugh. "I don't mean to interrupt. I may get this wrong, which I highly doubt, but… do you have a _thing_ for this rockstar boy?"

And there it is again. That glimmer. The one that says "I know everything so don't bother arguing otherwise, you have no chance." And to Ally's surprise, Annabeth looks like she really does understand everything, even things she isn't supposed to know at such age. And seriously, how old is she? Nineteen? Twenty-five? She seems young, but she looks like she's been through a lot, experienced things that Ally couldn't imagine and shouldn't know about. She doesn't want to lie to her, but the way she's looking at her make her nervous, and as if it's just an instinct after every time a person asked her that question, an awkward protest escapes her mouth.

"Whaa...tt?

"Well. Base on the way you said you don't have a boyfriend, and the way you talked about him, not to mention that recent high-pitched 'What?', it's kind of obvious, Ally. So obvious, you don't even need to be good at reading people to see through it. Believe me, I'm _good _at reading people. And from what I see, lying or denial isn't one of your strengths."

"Fine. I like Austin, and I'm pretty sure he likes me. We're best friends, and it's complicated, are you sure you want to listen to this?"

Annabeth shrugs. "Why not? You seem nice enough. I'm all ears, and these books are finished, by the way." She gestures at her books. "Besides, your story seems to be cute. How complicated could it be? It actually sounds pretty similar to mine. You know, Percy and I started off as best friends, too…"

"Wait, your boyfriend's name is Percy?"

"Yes, Perseus "Percy" Jackson. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's a rare name. Both of yours are. They're like names from Greek myths only. And Percy is Thomas's friend, in the kid show, you know?"

"Ironic, right?" Annabeth laughs, distracts the girl's attention from the Greek myths relation. "He's a green engine, and my boyfriend has green eyes. Can you believe it? Yeah, I noticed. Anyways, you don't have to tell me your story if you don't want to. I'm a complete stranger to you, aren't I?"

"OK. It all started when he stole my song, Double Take, spread it online and performed it at The Helen Show. We've been partners and best friends ever since. At first there was nothing between us yet. I felt fine with all of his girlfriends." Annabeth raises an eyebrow at her. "OK, maybe a bit uncomfortable, but that was it. I have my own love interests too. But after a while, every time we're with each other, there's this growing tingling sensation between us. It's almost like electricity. There was once we tried, but failed miserably because we were too afraid to hurt each other's feelings. Then, right before he went on tour, without me, because I had a record deal here, he gave me a note. It was really cute, he confessed his feelings about me in it. After that, we never talk about it again."

"You didn't tell him you like him as well?"

"No, I didn't. And I know it was super unfair and cowardly of me. I want to tell him, badly, but it has never seemed to be the right time. What if we try again and fail again? I don't want to ruin this friendship, this partnership. And it has been so long since he gave me that note. Do you know how awkward it'd be if I bring it out now?" She pauses to catch a breath. "Annabeth, what should I do?"

"Jeez," Annabeth says. "I've never seen things in your perspective. I think a lot, but romance is the least of my worries. I guess it just come naturally to us. We were friends since twelve. We always helped each other, we got each other's back. Now, we still do the same. I love him, he loves me. Being where we are now… is just like one of the many obvious destinations of one incredible journey. Once we reach there, we continue. I personally think friendzone is a great foundation of a beautiful and stable relationship. About your problem? I think it is a trusting issue and over dramatizing. You said yourself that he's childish and inconsiderate, is that why you have doubts? It's reasonable, I understand, so I won't blame you for that. But you two tried once, why not take lessons from that once and try a second time?"

"I trust Austin better than anyone."

"Then you must believe he's the last person on Earth that ever wants to hurt you."

"Thank you. OK. I'm going to tell him right now and tell him how I feel."

Ally nervously opens her phone's contacts. The name "Austin" right at the top of the list is like teasing and encouraging her at the same time. She clicks "Call", presses the phone to her ear, and waits. Her heart is beating loudly. She resists the urge to shove a mouthful of hair into her mouth and chew it senselessly.

"Hey Ally." Austin picks up. She can hear him panting at the other side. Is he running?

"Hi, Austin. Listen, I want to say…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm picking you up at 4. I'm not that forgetting, Ally."

Some guy yells (most likely) at him. "God dammit, shut the freaking phone!"

"Anyways, can't talk right now. I'll see you later, Ally!"

And with that, he hangs up.

Disappointment cannot describe how she feels.

"No luck?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes." Ally frowns. She tugs at a strand of brown hair. He's probably at the beach, playing volleyball or something. I can't believe I finally have the nerve to tell him and he…"

"That was a bit rush, don't you think?" Feeling a little uneasy, Annabeth tries to lighten the mood. "Want another advice?"

Ally looks up at her with (kind of) hopeful eyes.

"How about taking it easy and slowly? Instead of collecting enough courage to tell him once and frankly and completely, you could just use the small amount of courage that you already have to do little things. Dropping hints, briefly flirting, stuff like that. Hell, you could even make the first move, you know how clueless boys can be. I kissed Percy first, but in your situation, I highly recommend you do it small. Maybe ask him out on little dates? My friend, Piper, did that to her boyfriend, and it was really useful. It's the generation of feminism, am I right?"

"I guess you are. But hey, how long until that girl Piper got her guy?"

Annbeth furrows her eyebrows.

"I'm not sure. Half of a month, more or less? There're some events during that time that I couldn't bring myself to care about anyone's business rather than my own. But she already knew he liked her, so it shouldn't be a problem for you, too. And who the hell cares how long? It only matters that you have your chance and make the best of it. Don't pressure it. Things like that don't have expire date or deadlines. Unlike blueprints. Or demos."

Annabeth laughs softly. Ally laughs along with her.

"What could I say? I'm a little perfectionist. Things like this don't have deadlines, but you also have to take chances. Chances slip through time. You only live once, and I feel like I've already wasted too much time and missed too many chances. And wow, I sounded like my seventy-year-old grandma. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"I'm seventeen. How come your opinion about this sounds more laid-back than mine?"

"I don't know. Perks of being in a relationship, I dare say?"

They both laugh.

"Still, I can see what you mean. That was actually… what I often tell myself. Our lives, my and Percy's life, are not called something as stable or simple or calm or peaceful. Or safe." All memories flood back in her mind in a rush, each one of them is resemble a scar of hers. Inside and out. This girl in front her is so innocent, so hopeful, so optimistic, she wouldn't understand it. And that's good, because Annabeth doesn't expect her to.

Sometimes, she thinks, with pure curiosity, what would've happen if she hadn't chosen this life. What if Percy and she were just two normal people with two normal lives, open identities and lots of normal concerns? What if all the hard times they've been through never happen? What if they were just like this girl, an absolute mortal, without a care of that magical second world that remains in parallel with her world, in the disguise of The Mist? What if it was simpler, easier?

"Why did you advise me differently?" Ally asks.

"Because you're different. Different people – different perspectives. Just because it's how I look at my life, doesn't mean you should look at yours the same way. And personally, that rush and competitive kind of life-style, I don't think it suits you."

"What? You think I cannot handle that? Like I'm weak or something?" Ally protests, hurt is evident in her voice.

"No, of course not. I just think a girl like you deserve a sweet, cute and innocent love story. The kind of story that resembles who you are. So yes, just take it slow with your guy. Who says different choices can't lead to a same ending? You know, my friend Leo…" she pauses a beat.

"What about him?"

"…Let's just say that he's now happy with his favorite girl, alright?" Annabeth says. Ally nods, though she's not sure if Annabeth says that to convince her or herself. At the other hand, she doesn't want to pressure her to dig into some not-so-comfortable memories. Even though, she can't help but wondering what has actually happened to this girl's life. She's so wise, so understanding, so happy but yet so sad. There's something in her eyes seem permanently broken, as if she's recovering from hell itself.

Annabeth looks at her watch.

"Hey, it's almost four. I should get going."

"Oh, can I go with you? Austin's picking me up at four, too."

"Sure, why not?"

Ally encircles Annabeth in a warm hug, which surprises Annabeth, since she's not used to the warm-and-fuzzy kind of way. But Ally's sweet, and at the moment she hugs her, Annabeth really wishes she had a little sister.

"Thank you so much for keeping me company." Ally whispers gratefully.

"You're welcome." Annabeth says.

They are at the entrance. As they're walking, two figures approach them. One is Austin, Ally could recognize his hair at anywhere. One is a tall and lean black-haired guy with sea green eyes. He's good-looking, but all Ally can see is her childish, inconsiderate blond partner with his kind eyes and sly smile.

Seaweed Brain appears in front of Annabeth in his usual unruly jet-black hair and that sarcastic, annoyingly cute smirk that she has come to love so much. Her heart does the gymnastics' routine, and as she looks into his beautiful shiny green eyes, she once again realizes what she has always known: there's no other place she'd rather be than in that idiot's arms.

Ally turns to her, a hopeful smile on her face. "So, wish me luck."

Annabeth follows her gaze, and she realizes the blond boy, whom is with Percy, is Austin Moon. She has seen enough posters of him in her and Tanya's dorm room. She has to admit, he reminds her of a hazel-eyed version of Apollo or Jason Grace.

She smiles back at Ally, "Go get him, Dawson!" before surges forward, to Percy's open arms.

Ally watches Percy pulls Annabeth in a spinning hug, and then a kiss. She sighs happily, a grin helplessly spreads across her face. Their happiness has an effect on her. The way they hold on to each other, like a lifeline, it's so intense, so exciting, almost intoxicating. It's like watching the most romantic movie ever, but somehow, the sight also causes a slight, faint ache within her.

So deep in thoughts, it takes her a second or two to realize that Austin has held her hand tightly. The warm feeling of palm-to-palm, and mostly the usual tingling sensation normally would make her blush, but right now, she is too busy focusing on two new, hideous and red bruises on his elbow and wrist.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?"

"Uhm…" he scratches his head with his other hand, the one that is _not_ holding her. "I fell while playing volleyball and hurt my arm."

That's a lie. Ally knows it is. He scratched his head when he was lying. But it doesn't look like he want to tell her right now, so she's going to let that pass.

"Come on, let's get you a first aid kit." Annabeth's words snaps back in her head. _You could even make the first move_. Ally mentally nods to that.

She turns to Austin. "Hey, after that, do you want to grab some ice-cream?"

He grins widely. "Yeah, that'd be great. Oh, and Ally?"

"What?"

"I have two tickets to Zaliens 14 tonight. Dez couldn't make it, and Trish is taking nightly shift with her newest job. And I know you hate Zaliens, but I'll buy popcorn, and Coke, too, if you want. So… do you want to, you know, go with me?"

Butterflies are battling their wings in Ally's stomach. She can only hope that she isn't smiling as big as she feels. Her cheeks kind of hurt. "Sure. What time?" she says.

She gets in return a huge smile and a "I'll pick you up at eight!" from Austin.

Ally looks back and sees Percy and Annabeth, whom are walking at the opposite direction, his arm is around her waist. She's looking back, too, giving Ally a final smile and a wave as Ally mouths a "thank you" to her. She turns her gaze back to her boyfriend, and they walk away.

Ally realizes that she's still holding hands with Austin. How long have they been doing it? And why did he do it in the first place? But she's not going to ask those questions just yet. No. Someday, maybe. But right now? With her hand in his? She just decides that she likes it there.

"So how was your day?" Austin asks.

Ally recalls the afternoon. The library, Annabeth, the girl-talk, the advices, about courage, chances, time. She thinks about Austin, the up-coming ice-cream and movies. And she looks down, their fingers intertwine, the way they fit together perfectly like two missing puzzles…

She smiles at him.

"Perfect!"

**So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Either ways, please review. It's important, I'm not kidding. If I reach 20 reviews for this little one-shot, I'll update the parallel story, with the guys as the main characters, and you might understand this one better. So yeah, if you have any question, review, I'll feedback them all.**

**Peace Out!**

**Violet Fier **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I apologize if you thought this was another chapter. Well, it's not. Sorry.**

**4everawriter: Thank you for your amazing review. You think so good of me. Even though I actually need to improve a lot more and there might be plenty of mistakes in my story. I'm your fan, hey! And seriously, Percabeth and Auslly? Aren't they just the cutest?**

**Guest: Thank you! It's so great to have someone that I could fangirl over Percabeth and Auslly with. Yes, I will bring up the parallel, as soon as I got 20 reviews. It's pretty much done, actually.**

**Guest: No, there's no sequel. I don't think so. Although, I hope the parallel can satisfy you.**

**I figure out that I can't thank you all enough, so here's some teaser for the parallel. It's not much, but I hope it's ok. Please review if you like it and want me to continue.**

**Violet is out!**

Two young men carefully study the other for the first time, acknowledge the very different look from theirs. Blond and black. Hazel and green. Singer and warrior. Mortal and half-mortal, half-immortal.

**That's about it. See you next time!**


End file.
